


junior year

by Turtle_in_a_shell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Chronic Illness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Marvel Universe, Medical Conditions, Slow Burn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_in_a_shell/pseuds/Turtle_in_a_shell
Summary: what happens when you are just about to start your junior year in high school but you aren't feeling yourself. luckily your best friend peter parker is there to help you out and maybe you become more than best friends. (I'm sorry I'm shit at summaries)





	1. Junior year: naps with friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything like this, so please constructive comments are welcome. all events in this story happened to me in real life. (except the marvel characters) REMINDER: I do NOT own any of the marvel characters.

You haven’t been feeling good for the last couple months. You’ve been exhausted, sluggish, always sore in all your muscle and been losing weight without trying. You decide to take a lazy day and lay on the couch watching old reruns of ‘Friends’. You were in the middle of one of your favorite episodes when Steve came in and sat next to you.  
“Hey, y/n what you watching?” He questioned

“Hey, Cap. I’m watching friends. It’s one of my favorite shows. How’s your day been?” 

“Good” Steve replied. “I got up earlier and ran with Bucky and Sam, then came back to the tower and took a shower so I wouldn’t smell when I came in here to learn about pop culture with you” He said then poked you in my side playfully. You winced in pain. “Hey, y/n you okay?” his voice was laced with concern.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” you say putting on a fake smile to hide my pain. He gave you that look saying ‘I don’t believe you but i won’t press it’ before turning to the t.v.  
After finishing the episode with Steve you fell asleep on his shoulder and Steve being the sweetest man alive didn’t want to wake you, so he let you sleep until he had a very important meeting with Agent Hill that he couldn’t miss. He was about to wake you by moving until he saw the good ol’ neighborhood spider man a.k.a Peter Parker walk into the kitchen.  
“Peter,” he whispered yelled at him to get his attention.  
“Hey, Cap. what’s going on here” he points between you and steve on the couch  
“Y/n fell asleep while watching t.v. and I have a very important meeting in 15 minutes that i have to be at with Agent Hill.” Steve explained. He saw that Peter expression relax a bit because everyone in the tower but you knew that Peter liked you alot, “ She hasn’t been feeling good today and i need you to trade places with me. I really don’t want to wake her because she told me she’s had trouble sleeping the past few nights. Will you switch with me?”  
“Um y-yeah. I guess.” Peter said with his cheeks getting rosy pink as he thought about his crush sleeping on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes of shuffling and small movements, Peter was sitting in steve’s previous spot with you still sound asleep on his shoulder. Peter, having seen ‘Friends’ many many times, switched it to ‘The Office’.  
After a few episodes, Peter felt you stir, looking over he saw rubbing your eyes while sitting up and yawning. “Good afternoon, y/n how’d you sleep?”  
“P-Peter,” you stuttered clear surprised and confused “when...w..w..why was i asleep on your shoulder?” Peter, seeing you struggle, explained how steve had a meeting and didn’t want to wake you so he switched with Steve. “Oh,” you say after listening to him “ thank you Peter, I really need that nap.”


	2. junior year: studying and crushing

After your nap, you finally decide to be productive and due some of you summer homework. You were about to start your junior year at Midtown High with Peter. It was to time to start your most dreaded subject this year. ALGEBRA II. You knew if you didn’t have help from Peter or your dad, Tony Stark, you still had your head on Peter shoulder because you were still too comfortable to move.  
“Hey Peter, can you help me with my summer Algebra II homework,” you ask   
“Yeah, of course Y/n. what ya need help with?,” He asks watching you sit up “Do you need help with coefficients, rational number, irrational numbers, ….” He keeps naming off algebra terms  
“Umm….” you pause looking down at the ground sheepishly because despite being related to Tony Stark to were horrible math. You look back at Peter “All of it.”  
“Okay, no problem I’ll grab my books and notes and start to the kitchen, maybe later we could order pizza. The sound cool?” Peter looks to you to if you agree before he gets his books, when you nod your head he says “Okay see you in 5 minutes.”   
After you’d had split with Peter to get your books and things you need to study, you were still feeling shitty even after your nap and the allergy medicine you took earlier. When you got tho your room you went to your bathroom, which was connected to your room, to take some more allergy med and some Tylenol for the headache you developed since you woke up from you nap. Then you grabbed your things to the kitchen for you tutoring session with your Peter  
When you got to the kitchen Peter was just finishing setting up table for a study session he did hear you and you could hear him singing along to his music softly. It sound like the new twenty-One pilots song. You snuck up and set your things down before picking up a pencil to throw at him. You were aiming for his back but, ended up being way off and hitting a cup knocking it onto the floor where it sharded.  
“Holy shit,” Peter exclaimed. Turning he saw you in laughing fit on the floor, setting down the hot cocoa packets he was going to make for the two of you. He walks over to you and you practically in tears on the floor. “y/n what the hell? Why did you do that?” he questioned.   
“I’m sorry Peter,” you apologized but you still had a hint of laughter in your voice. “But by the way you have a cute singing voice.” you tell him before getting up to clean up the cup that you broke 5 minutes ago.

***2 HOURS LATER***  
You and Peter are finishing your homework when Happy texts you that the pizza you order is here.   
“Hey Pete, the pizza is here and I’m going to grab the pizza from downstairs.” you tell him while you are getting up heading to the elevator. All you get from Peter is a nod of his head in response. All you do is roll your eyes at him.  
When you step in the elevator you automatically grab your phone out of your pocket so you can call your best friend y/f/n. You and y/f/n have been friends since you can remember; y/f/n was practically your sister. She knew that you liked Peter a lot, but you were scared that expressing such feelings to him could ruin your great friendship.  
“What’s up y/n/n?” she asks you answering the phone.  
“I took a nap with Peter this afternoon,” answer her question. All you heard on the other end of the line was squealing.   
“Oh My God, y/n! How was it? Where did you nap? Did you guys snuggle?” she is firing off question after question. “ wait. Did you dad find y’all asleep? y/n!! I need answers now! Please... I’m dying.”  
“Y/f/n calm down and i will tell you, okay?” you bargain with her because her screaming was making you headache worst. At this moment the elevator opened to the lobby to reveal an annoyed Happy standing near the front desk with a pizza box.  
“Okay, okay. I’m calm. I promise.” she says finally. “Okay spill girly”  
“I will in a minute. I just need to get the pizza i order from pizza, okay? Give two minutes tops and then i will.” you say while you speed walk to Happy to grab the pizza and tell him thank you before you head back to the elevator. “Okay I’m back, so where do i start? Okay, since I’ve been feeling kinda crappy lately i decide to take a lazy day on the couch and watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. So after a while i was getting sleep when Steve came in and set next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder because he practically like my other dad, and i was out. I have no idea how long I was out but when i woke up i was all snuggled up next to him. It felt… i don’t know how to explain it y/f/n. To me it felt so natural, like this is the person i meant to wake up next to everyday”  
“Y/n you need to tell him that because that amazing that you felt like that from just a two hour nap. Y/n tell him because what if he feels the same way but he’s scared to tell you, too. That’s what happened to me and kyle. Now look at us we’ve been together for six months. What I’m saying is to tell him because if you don’t he’ll most likely begin to like someone else and then you wouldn't have missed your shot.” she tells me and you know what your going to do this coming week.  
“ you know what y/f/n, I will tell him by the end of the coming week” you tell her. If you don’t you can tell him, deal?”   
“Deal” she agrees to your plan.  
******  
Peter’s POV

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed Peter facetimes Ned. Come on Ned pick up your phone. Peter is thinking to himself. All Peter can think of is your head on his shoulder and how beautiful you looked even though you were snoring a little bit. 

NEDSTER: can’t talk. Just text me.  
Peter: you’ll never guess what happened to me with y/n.  
NEDSTER: what?!  
Peter: y/n took a nap on my shoulder this afternoon and she was so cute laying there with her head on my shoulder.  
NEDSTER: OMFG!!!  
Peter: I KNOW  
NEDSTER: are you going to tell her that you like her?  
Peter: IDK Ned. What if she doesn’t like me back and it ruins our friendship. Ned i would hate to lose her like that.   
NEDSTER: Dude, she literally hugs you all the time. I bet she likes you. At least tell her Peter. You don’t know she might like you back and she might be waiting for you to make the first move.  
Peter: okay, okay i’ll tell her by the end of the week. Okay?   
NEDSTER: okay


	3. junior year: netflix and cuddles

When you got back to the living room floor you saw Peter looking stressed, he was running his hands through his hair over and over again. He clearly didn’t hear the ding of the elevator because when you set the pizza box on the table he jumped a little.  
“I scare you,” you giggle at the fact that you managed to sneak up on Spiderman twice in a single day. He was looking at you weird which was making you uncomfortable. “Peter you good? I got your favorite.”  
“Yeah, and that’s what?” he asked with a smirk on face as if you didn’t remember. You walk into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins then walking back to the common area where Peter was.  
“Ummmmm,” you joking said “ it’s not pepperoni from the little place on 10th?” you stare at him to gauge his reaction, but you start to notice his brown eyes in the light of the sunset. you notice how they look almost golden with little specs of hazel. From there you notice the small and faint freckles under his beautiful eyes and how the cross the bridge of his cute pointy nose to his perfectly pink lips.  
But peter was doing the same thing. He was looking at the way the setting sun reflected off of you beautiful Y/h/c hair and how it framed your memorizing Y/e/c eyes. God, how did get so lucky to have her in my life? He wondered still looking at your beauty. She’s out of my league. She’ll probably end up with flash or something. He thinks.  
The both of you were to lost in eachothers eyes to notice the one and only Tony stark walking in because he smelt the pizza, you both had forgotten about. When he walked in he wasn’t expecting his baby and Spider-man gazing into eachothers eyes. No, he was expecting them to goofing off and watching a movie. So, he became something she never said he would become. A helicopter parent. He walked in and came up to you to kiss your head before grabbing some pizza then heading back down to the lab.  
To say the lease, you were shocked. You look to Peter to make sure you didn’t imagine what just happen but he was red as a tomato. He look mortified to be honest. You recovered before him and you gently put your hand on his knee to bring him out of shock.  
“I...I.. was that your dad?,” He asked after a few minutes and he looked at you before grabbing a piece of pizza from the open box.  
“Yeah it was,” you grab a piece after him before getting comfortable on the couch with peter. (wan wan wan) this was the usually how both your friday nights were when peter wasn’t patrolling Queens and Manhattan. The two of you were settling in for your weekly Netflix marathon. This week you were still watching N.C.I.S. (the original one not any of the knock offs like L.A.) were just finishing season 2. When your favorite character Kate died suddenly. You were balling because she didn’t deserve to die the way she did. By this time peter noticed and had put his arm around you to comfort you and you could swear that he was blushing but you were to upset about Kate to care.  
It was close to 2a.m. when Natasha came in to get some water. She came out to the common area to find Peter and you very cozy on the couch. You both had slumped over on the couch. You had curled yourself into Peter and had your head on his chest. Peter had his arm protectively around your waist; his legs were intertwined with yours as the both of you slept peacefully. Natasha knew she should wake ya’ll up because if Tony found you guys would probably be banned from Friday Night Movies. She moved to turn off the netflix because it was on the “are you still watching screen” and went to wake up Peter so he could release his grip on you.  
Peter’s POV  
The last thing Peter remembered before he fell asleep was you. You already had fallen asleep but Peter loved how warm and cozy it was to have you snuggled into his chest. Your (y/h/c) hair was tickling his nose but he didn’t care; he could smell you shampoo and conditioner from the night before. There was a blanket on the back of the couch that he pulled around you to keep you warm. He slowly brushed some (y/h/c) locks behind your ear before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.  
Later that night, maybe around 2 a.m. he woke up to Natasha gently shaking his shoulder. He could just make out her shadow in the dark room.   
“Mhhhh… Is everything okay?,” he asked the red head. His voice was thick with sleep and barely above a whisper  
“Yeah, everything is good,” she told him to calm his anxiety. Peter felt a little better because their only so many reason to wake someone up at 2 a.m. when you were an Avenger “I just came in to get some water when I found you and (y/n) asleep on the couch. I think it’s best if you take (y/n) into her room.”   
“Okay. yeah that sounds good,” Peter agreed with her. Natasha nodded before grabbing a water bottle and heading back to her room. After a few minutes of slow movements due to him not wanting to wake you. He gently wrapped your arms around his neck before using his spider strength to pick you bridal style and started down the hall toward your room. He nudged the door to your room open with his foot before entering and setting you down your bed. But after he sat you down and he went to pull away; he heard you mumble something along the lines of “no” and “go”.   
“(y/n) was that?,” he asked the beautiful girl that had grabbed his wrist. He could feel blush coming to his cheeks, hopefully you couldn’t see it in the darkness of your room. He looked down at you to see your eyes slightly opened. “ what did you says?” asked again wanting to know what you said. He could now see your eyes more clearly and he saw the sleep in them.   
“Stay, Peter. Don’t go” you said clear as the night is dark.


	4. Fake smiling and crying

Peter didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what would happen if Mr.stark or any of the other Avengers found him asleep with You in Your room on Your bed. Peter propped the door open before going to crawl into bed. You immediately snuggled into his side with your hand on his chest. Before peter fell asleep he set his alarm so he could leave before and go to his room before someone found him here.

YOUR POV  
*BLAR*BLAR*BLAR*BLAR*  
“What the-”, reaching for your phone to turn off the annoying alarm. Only to discover that it was not your alarm going off. You flip over to see peter completely out next to you. His curly brown hair is strewn across your pillow and he was sorta of drool a little out the side of his mouth. Despite all this he was still the cutest you’ve ever seen.   
You decide to let him sleep in your bed till he woke up. But since he set the most annoying alarm, ever you head in to living room only to find Natasha eating frosted flakes on the couch. She waved you over and you laid down on the couch next to her while pulling the blanket from the back to cover up.   
“детка, what’s wrong?” she asked while brushing your y/h/c behind your ear. “Did peter try something? Do I--”  
“No, God no. Nothing happened last night except us falling asleep together. That’s it. I just don’t feel good. I haven’t been for the past couple of weeks, if I’m being honest.”  
“Is that why you been skipping practices, детка?”  
“Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong,” you almost begin crying because of how shitty you’ve actually felt but weren’t letting on. “I... I just want to know what’s wrong with me.” you manage to get out before completely breaking down next to her.  
She put here empty bowl of cereal on the table before pulling you into her lap. She did this all the time when you were little and were scared for your dad,Tony or Steve when they went on a mission. She could tell you’ve lost some weight possibly 10lb maybe 15. She held you while you cried in the crook of her neck as rub she rubbed your back. You ended falling back asleep in her arms. She gently placed you back on the couch before going to the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink. That’s where she ran into Steve.  
“G’ morning,” give her a little nod of his head as he made his morning tea   
“I wish,” he gave her a look as if to explain what happened at 8am to make it a bad day already. She continued, “ Its Y/n. She’s sick or something and… God steve, she’s scared. I don’t know what to do. Y/n is like a daughter to me. What if it’s something serious? What if…,”   
Steve cuts her off by pulling into his one of his famous hugs. “Hey,” he says pulling back a bit “Its Y/n/n. She is strong as hell. She’ll beat whatever this is. You know why? Because she learned it from you. She learned how to be strong and independent young women. She learned these things from you. So whatever battle she is about to against will be in her corner throughout this whole thing.”  
“Thanks Steve,” Nat says while Tony stumbles up from the lab along with Bruce.  
“Why are we thanking steve?,” Tony asks pouring himself a cup of black coffee.  
“There is something wrong with Y/n,” Nat states looking at the floor. It was an open statement. She looked around the crowded kitchen, all face were filled with concern.


End file.
